ACADECA
|music = Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan (production) Trevor Hoffman (vocal arrangement) |lyrics = Josh Haber Daniel Ingram |length = 2:40 |album = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |bmiworkno = 20680837 |key = C♯ minor/E major B major Ends with rapid change from D♯ to F♯ to A major |headercolor = #47B3E1 |headerfontcolor = #BF3FBA}} ACADECA (Aca'demic '''Deca'thlon) is the fourth of six songs featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. In this montage sequence, the Canterlot High School Wondercolts and the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts mock each other and try to bring down each other's spirits. The song title was first seen on Kaylee Johnston's website. It serves as the eighth track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title '''Acadeca. The soundtrack version has slightly different lyrics during Sunset's bridge. Production On the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games DVD/Blu-ray audio commentary, Daniel Ingram mentions that this song was originally written as a rap, but was considered "really cheesy", and was turned into a song. He also notes that, because both two groups were sung by the same choir, to differentiate between them, the choir was told to sound "really obnoxious" for the Shadowbolts and sound "really nice" for the Wondercolts. Lyrics :Shimmer and Wondercolts ::Ho! We're gonna take you down ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) ::Take you down! (Down, down, down) :and Shadowbolts ::(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out ::(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) ::Take you out! (We're here to take you out!) ::Take you out! :Wondercolts ::We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way ::Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay ::United strong, yeah, we'll take you down ::You're not so tough, now you're in our town ::All of the times we lost before ::Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more ::We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat ::Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! :Shadowbolts ::Talk a little too much for a school that never wins ::Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin ::We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation ::Every little moment is about our education ::Put your ear to the ground ::Listen to that sound ::You're a house of cards ::And it's about to fall down (fall down) ::About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! :Wondercolts ::Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you ::Step aside, it's time that we defeat you ::Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Shadowbolts ::Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you ::Just give up before we have to break you ::Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Wondercolts ::Take it up to the top ::'Cause we know we can win :Shadowbolts ::Maybe you should just stop ::'Cause we've seen you give in :Wondercolts ::We believe in ourselves ::And we've got what it takes :All ::And we're not gonna stop :Sci-Twi ::I can't wait 'til this is all over ::There's so much more that's going on :Shimmer :: ::I'll find out just what she's done :All ::Can she do it? Will she make it? ::Who will win it? Who will take it? ::Can she do it? Who will take it? ::Did she win it? Did she make it? ::Who's the winner? Who's the reject? ::How did she answer? :Principal Cinch: Incorrect! Other versions Notes es:ACADECA Category:Album songs